The Unforgotten
by QueenBrit
Summary: Saline has spent years away from her beloved Niklaus she returns to her city different than ever. Can they reunite or be against each other?


They say family is sacred but what I have learned there's nothing special or sacred about the people that's supposed to love and protect you. Family is a burden, something to use against you, it's just a name. Family is why I'm at the door of an old witch who owes me a favor. I knock on the old black door waiting on a response. I wait then knock again.

The door finally opens, "Hello, how may I- Valina? God I can't believe you're back in Mystic Falls." Carmen answers the door.

Carmen is a young girl I made friends with when I was living here. She's has been my eyes and ears around here. Besides, I have saved her life a few times so she owes me hers. "Magic is really blessing you Carmen." I

walk inside letting myself in without further permission. "Did you find him?"

Closing the door behind her locking the top lock flipping the open sign to close. She walks to the counter playing with the sleeves of her sweater. I can feel her nervousness and her heart rate speeds up. "I take your silence as a no." I sit in the rocking chair by the door. I stare around her shop looking at all her merchandise. "What's the problem Carmen?"

She faces me, "Well, I haven't heard anything. I thought I saw him, but to be honest I wasn't quite sure and I didn't think anymore of it."

I stand up I take off my jacket and drop it on the chair. "Carmen, I am happy to see you don't get me wrong, but please don't pull me around in circles and lie." I walk to her then begin circling her.

"Valina... I swear he hasn't stopped her." She pleads for her life.

"But you know he still alive?"

"Well, like I said I thought I saw him but wasn't sure. I'm telling the truth."

That indeed she was. I place my hand on her shoulder she jumps scared. "Why, haven't you called me? Or better yet why didn't you perform a locator spell? How about this I'll give you a chance to perform such a spell so you can tell me where he is. I'll make it easier for you." I bit into my wrist breaking skin causing it to bleed.

I grab a cup from the counter and bled in it. "There you go. I'll be back, in fact I'll sweeten the deal I'll be back in a few days." I hand her the cup and leave.

I see two couples walking together holding hands and why not snack and bring a snack. I approach the couple nicely, "Hey sorry to interrupt ya two but can you please tell me how to get to Monroe St?"

The girl smiles and begins to show me I smile then stared in her eyes, "Don't move and please don't scream."

"I will not move and stay quiet."

"Good girl."

The boyfriend stood there confused, he turns to his partner, "Babe let's go."

She tried but couldn't move, "Baby I can't. What did you do to me?" She asks me just as confused maybe even more.

I place my hand on his mouth to shush him. "I don't like my lunch to talk." I bite his neck and feed on him. His body collapses into my arms. Once finish I drag him into an alley and dropped him there. I then compelled the girl again directing her into the car. I'm meeting up with a friend mind as well bring something to eat. On my way to see my two favorite brothers, Damien and Stefan Salvatore. I park and pull the girl out the car. I knock on the door with my arm around her. Damien opens the door.

"Lunch?" I said offering the girl up. Stefan walks up stands beside Damien. "Stefan I would have brought you some food but you don't drink human blood and I'm not into killing animals."

"I am fine thank you. Long time no see." He responds.

"How are my boys?" I asked walking inside with the girl. "No thank you I'm pretty full." Damien responds with a glass of blood.

I look at the girl, "Today is your lucky day. You will forget this day ever happen and your boyfriend dumped and left you. You will move on and live your life."

"Changing on us now Valina?" Damien jokes as we walk inside to the living room.

"You know I like them bitter." I said. "So Stefan still not drinking human blood huh?"

I don't. I got what I need to survive." He adds

"What rabbit blood? Come on now Stefan that is not surviving, that's killing yourself slowly."

"Wow, that is no fun Stef. I can teach you how to control it if that's the problem."

"That is the problem." Damien admits for him knowing Stefan won't.

"I will not go back down that path, blood does something to me. It takes complete control of me."

"Stop trying to get him to drink human blood Damien." A female says walking inside says.

"Who is she and why she looks like Katherine, oh wait now it hits me. Her doppelganger. Let me guess both of ya are in love with her?"

"Yeah I guess you can say that." Stefan says.

"And history repeats itself." I rolled my eyes what is up with these men and Katherine. She ain't that damn cute, her personality is dull as hell. I just don't get it. "Ya would never learn."

"Can't help ourselves." Damien takes a sip of some scotch.

I get off the couch steps to this girl Elena, "Don't play with their hearts. Choose one or I'll kill you."

"1970 all over again." Stefan says grabbing my arm. "I'll be fine. No need to kill anyone."

"What you mean?" Elena was confused.

"1970-forever she killed any girlfriend me or Damien had who broke our hearts or sometimes even after bad arguments."

"Yeah we fell out for some years over some." Damien adds drinking more.

"I don't like seeing my boys hurt so Elena Katherine look alike you better choose like yesterday. See you later boys." I wink at them and leave.

I head to my old home to rest my head. There's so much I have to do and set in place.


End file.
